Anything Goes Martial Arts School
by Jvlichelle
Summary: A promise long ago brings the 4 mi/sa/ka/iy to become Senseis at the school. They reunite and things goes DEFINITELY WRONG! Sango&Mir makes a bet on I&K’s relationship,doing what they can to win at all cost, w/outcomes of winners choice
1. Prologue: Life’s Never The Same…Ever sin...

YAH! My second fic!

Please check out my other one at 

*I don't own any of the iy's cast…only Inuyasha's ears… *Whacked on the head by EVERYONE*..eheheh did I say that out loud?

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=835180

Check this story out!!!!! You'll love it!! It's one of those sad/cute!!! Fanfic!!! Please read and review!!!! Both this and that one!!!!

Its called Feelings Inside, and was Inu-Yasha's Never Said Goodbyes

Please check it out! I assure its mostly laughs and fluff! After you finish the first two chapters! PLEASE READ THIS STORY! ITS REALLY KAWAII!!!

Please Review! I Need reviews! That's the reason I'm even starting a second one!!

(this story is place in long ago, after iy's time. When there was a kings and queens, it doesn't have anything to do with the story, anyways, it's where there are schools that teaches martial arts, and every boy would have his hair half bald in front with the other half kept long and tied into a pony tail, and if cut off, it means he was thrown out of the country or it means he cuts off his life and will be executed. *don't worry! The boys won't be bald!* I got this idea from watching this movie in Chinese that was translated in Viet. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS FIC!!! AND TAKE A LOOK AT THE OTHER ONE!!!

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=835180

"talking"

'thinking'

****

Anything Goes Martial Arts School (no x over.) 

Prologue

Life's Never The Same…Ever since I met _him_

"INU-YASHA!!! I'm going to KILL you!!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lounges, shooting arrows at him. 'SANGO! How could you think I would like _him_!!

~~~~~

(just in case, this is Sango's point of view) PS, it is kinda sad right now, don't worry! Its really funny later on! I promise!!!

This job all started when Kagome and I, she was only 7, me at 8. Our fathers, we aren't blood sisters, were skilled fighters and teachers of a martial arts school. Then, Kagome and I had met before, when we became old enough, at 7 or 8, we would become students there. Kagome was to take after the foot steps of her father's skill, archery, and as for me, to use the Hiraikotsu, it was either that or we would BOTH have to develop our father's brain and became scholars! It was in the weeeeeee hour, that's what Kagome called it, of the morning. Both our fathers walked us hand in hand, with my mother in the middle, she had to come. It was either her or Kagome's mother, god knows that they had more responsibility then both of the four men combined. The other men was comrades of our father, capable of many skills as was ours. The women, probably one of their mothers was with them. She was also carrying a breakfast bag walking with the others that came towards us, I nudged kagome with my elbow. Whispering what I heard when my mom and hers was talking with that women, and another. 

"I'll make breakfast on the way so no one gets hungry." That's what Kagome's mother had said.

"I'll make the extra!" That was the other women, she had white hair like her sons and husband. "Our men are like pigs!" I wasn't sure who had said that, but I think it was my mom. "I guess I'm suck making morning's dessert!" That was the women before us now, she had black hair as her husband and son with the small ponytail. Then I heard a shower of laugh that could really damage a eight year old, and pounding/slapping on the floor. They were really close friends.

I though there was only going to be four of us that was going to carry on after our fathers, but there was a much older boy next to his brother. It was obvious who's related. The father and two of the boys all had white hair, all tied back neat in a pony tail, except for one boy who had his all ruffled about Kagome's age , but he looked cute that way, *cough* Kagome, a 7 year olds opinion. Not mine. But I had to go hubba when I saw the boy with black hair like his mother with the breakfast bag, it was still short and only tied, I couldn't go grrrrr when I was only 8! That was his mom in front of us. Besides, we were only little, it wouldn't really matter. Everyone changes.

I found out the older boy with white hair wasn't going to be a student of the Anything Goes Martial Arts School. I'm not sure why, I really didn't care. We, the little children that the parents think should do noting but play around in a little play room with lady Kaede watching over us. She was about 30 something, our parents were around their 20. They were all out side. Kag-chan's father, my and the hubba's parents, and cute ruffled hair boy's father. Their wasn't much to play with in the little room, I couldn't believe there was weights in here though! We had to make due, Kagome made herself a horse out of Inha, that's what I think his name was, he really didn't mind…after a while…when he got off all fours and made Kagome fall to the floor. That began the chase. Inha's brother was in his own world, just watching us…more like Inha and Kagome, he whispered something I didn't hear because of Moku ~ something. He accidentally tripped and pushed me into Kagome and Inha. That's where me and Kag-chan declared girls against boys. Sess, Inha's brother didn't do anything, Kag was starting to think he was a grown up and to mature to play, but Inha stopped and ran up to him. Kag told me that she just saw Sess shake his head and pushed Inha towards us. He never reached us. 

~~~

We were all quiet, just sitting in the small room, with the wind shield closed. We heard noises, screaming, then quiet. Kaede-sama didn't let us out, she forbidden it and left, so we all stayed with no one but ourselves. Me and Kag were hugging each other, close to the boys, who's in the corner. Sess was standing, about 2 inches taller then Moku, who's the older then me and his brother, Kag, the youngest. Inha wasn't like me and Kag, he looked like his brother, calm with set eyes, not to mention they both had yellow eyes, but his was ember. But he held his brother's hand tightly, Moku was with them to, holding tightly on his friend's sleeve and hand. 

"I'm going!" Sess took off, running, he was stopped by his brother's hand. Inha gripped tighten his hands around his brother. His eyes sad and disappointed. Sess ruffled his brother's head even more and loosen his hand away form Inha, running out the door, yelling. "I'll see you again! I promise!" Then he was gone, and only us four was left.

~~~~

Everyone was crying, everyone was in white, everyone looked pithily at us. And I was crying…me, Kagome, and Moku, but Inha had it even worse then us.

~~~~

(Kagome's, POV switches off)

"Inu-Yasha please~! Come inside!" His mother yelled, her eyes wet with tears, her hair was socked with the starting of winter's rain. "Come inside!" She reached out her hands to him, but he didn't turn to face her. "He promise, he'll come soon." Inha looked out side of the gates, but there wasn't to be seen anything but fog. The funeral was over and they were back at the school. Everyone lost a loved one this tragic day. It was harder on Sango and Moku then for me. I still had my mother. My mother eyes were red and puffy, her voice grained and was to soft to barely hear her. My mother was going to raise Sango, and we would be like real sisters now…but I didn't feel happy about it. It was harder on Inha then for anyone else. He didn't do anything at the funeral, he didn't look at anything, he had a blank face that his brother could probably pull off easily. Now he stood in the winter's rain, he was socked head to toe, not caring if he died. His mother came back inside under the shelter, her eyes socked and large. She cried with my mother, loosing their husband and close friend, and Sess. He never came back. I heard them say something about adopting Sango and Moku, but didn't stay long. I grabbed an umbrella made of paper wax, and ran to Inha's side, sheltering him and me. I took his hand and cried. I felt him squeeze my hand and looked at me, then he turned away again. Then Sango and Moku came and we all cried together. We promise to met again, someday. …To revenge their deaths… (ok, I never said that sess died ok!)

Please continue reading! It gets really good later in the story!

~~~~

(normal pov)

"Sango! I got the job!!!" "Me too!!" The two girls ran up to each other, waving a signed contract agreement in their hands. Kagome ran out of the school doors, the school much resembling a temple, giving her friend a large bear hug. Kagome was near tears, but held them. The two girls walked side by side with large grins on their faces, walking home together. 

"MOM!! We got the job! I'm a sensei now!!!" "Me too!!" Kagome and Sango sang happily, showing the signed agreement to their mom. "I'm proud of both you girls." Ms. Higurashi said gentle, pushing both of them towards the dinner table. There was boxes everywhere, so they had to squish their way around them. They just moved back home…It's been ten years that they have been training to be teachers like their father of that school, and now everything paid off. The memory of that day was all fuzzy to them, only one thing was clear. They would return to find out who ever did took away their family will pay. Well, forget about that now! Dinner!

Vocabulary in paragraph LOL!! (VIP)

Sensei~

*teacher or mentor, something like that*

~~~~

"Inu-Yasha! Get up~p! we're late already! Get up!" Miroku yelled, pulling the blankets away form his lazy brother, trying to roll him over, didn't even move him. 

"BOYS! I just heard there was only one position left! Two of them was already taken! GET UP OUT OF BE-" Ms. Kaiyou yelled, but was stopped to see a flash of light that her son, was already gone and Miroku yelling curses at him from behind him. "YOU'RE SUCH A TEMME! NOW YOU GET UP?!" Miroku said before his voice faded away, with the jingle sounds of the bells on his spear. She laughed lightly to herself, she was just bending the truth a little, there was two filled position, but what they didn't know is that the position for four was made 10 years ago, and two was for them. Kaede was going to have a hard time handling these two. Perverted ness, Inu-Yasha…he had lots of social problems…*ahem*

(VIP)

Temme~

~A word that will not be defined ~

~~~~ 

Inu-Yasha pushed the floor with his left hand, flipping around in the air, landing gracefully at his feet. Then man side kicked missing Iy by 2 feet, swiping his sword at where iy's middle would be but missed as well, iy countered, squatting to the floor, he extended his leg, sweeping them and knocking the men feet and he fell on his butt with an 'ooff '. Iy did a summersault with one hand backwards, landing back in attack pose, pointing his tin sword at the men's trough. "You got the job! What's your weapon?" "The thing that's in my hand!" He was rewarded with a brick thrown at him, aimed at his skull. Good thing he high tailed out of there before any other things came flying after him.

Inuyasha met up with Miroku at the front gates. Miroku held his spear, reaching taller then Miroku himself. "Someone lied!" Miroku whined, and pointing to his baggy eyes. (if you don't know what the means, it means that his adopted mom lied that there was only one position left but both iy and Miroku got in)

~~~~

*Knock Knock* 

Sango walked out of the kitchen leaving Kagome to do the dishes, she turned a corner and reach site of the door. "Hello?" Sango whispered, opening the door as she did that. "Hello Higurashi! Were is you sister?" "Hello Hoho, I'll go get her." Sango said sweetly as she can through her teeth. "Thank you!" He called as Sango made the corner into the kitchen. "It's for you kag!" Sango said, waiting till kagome was done with the dishes so she wouldn't have to do it. Kagome whipped the water on her kimono. (back then they had close similar to kimono but not really it, and the boys cloths are far different, so im just going to say they were kimono ok? Lol) 

  
Sango made a gesture with her index figure, in a circular motion at her head, pretended to hit her head with her fist, then sucked her thumb. Meaning in Sango teams, it was Hojo, you know, like the crazy/stupid boy that probably got hit on the head when he was a baby. "Hello Hojo. Don't you think it's to late at night to visit?" Kagome said as pleasantly as she can, she really like him…but he was so…well…it was hard to describe him, native is the only word that she could think right now, and a push over too. Too confident and stupid as well. Not in the I don't know noting kind of stupid but in the read my lips ' I don't like you that kind of way. ' (sorry hojo fan) He just wasn't Mr. Right, or in her definition of Mr. Cute.

"Oh sorry," He said, scratching the back of his head. "You said you were sick this morning when I came and I wasn't able to give these to you all day." He handed her a small basket with herbs and spelling soup. It read, 'Good for the Old and Sick.' "Geez thanks Hojo. Bye." "Bye." He left happily, walking next door to his house. *sweat drop*

"Sheesssss, doesn't he ever give up?" Sango said, placing the basket in the corner with the rest of 2 weeks and one day worth, that was how long ago when they moved here but minus the one day, of present form Hojo. "Why is god missing! Please send me the right guy! Thank you!" Kagome said/prayed to god. The two girls laughed and flopped on bed. "What kind of guy do you want Kagome?" "Hm…someone that challenges me." "That's it?" "Hell no!" "I thought so." Sango pulled up her blanket wiggling into her bed, Kagome did the same. They placed the bed directly across form each other, both sleeping on their side. "What else?" '_Kagome never really had a boyfriend…Hojo…I wouldn't even consider that as date!_' Sango asked with a large grin, but hid it under the blanket. "Someone that's protective I guess, not so sensitive and confident like Hojo and at least strong as me, Hojo couldn't even bet me at hand wrestling, I don't know! Just someone that makes me feel special." "Your picky." Sango said simply, hiding under her blanket. "YOU ASKED!" Kagome blew up, a dark light loomed over her head.

"Good night Kag." Sango muffled into her pillow, pulling the blanket to her neck. "Hey! You didn't even tell me anything!" Kagome whined, pulling the blanket away from her friend. "zzZZZ"

"NOT FAIR!" Kagome gave up, but kicked Sango on the head once more, because of Sango's death grip on her blanket and laid back in bed. Tomorrow they were going to start a demonstration for the students, so they could choose what class they wanted to sign up for, it was either one of the five classes. *sigh* tomorrow was going to be a long day…

~~~~~

"Hey get up!! Now YOUR making us late!" Inuyasha yelled, kicking Miroku's head. '_We have to go_! "The students are already there! We have 5 minutes!" Miroku groaned, with sleepy eyes, someone kept him late last night playing poker, and he wasn't a morning person like someone! They both grabbed their weapon that laid carelessly on the ground, forgetting to place it hanged up on the wall last night. "I didn't eat breakfast yet!" Miroku whined, tying to keep up to Inuyasha's speed. He heard a small muffle from Inuyasha and sped up to see what he was up to. He found Inuyasha eating a large sandwich! "HEY! It's called share!" Miroku yelled, he swung his spear side ways at him, but missed when dog boy dumped out of the way and continued to run back wards on a wall fence of the school. "Baka! Get back here!" Miroku yelled, his stomach grumbled and he stopped, panting. 

~~~~

The two girls walked slowly to the school, they lived not to far from the school, which was a bonus to the house. There was about 5 minuets left and now they were just starting to jog with Sango in her armor and Kagome in her kimono, it was white top and a shade of a blue ocean, with fade white that makes it look like waves. Sango's outfit was tight to her but was easily to move in, and had her boomerang in her hand at the strap she held it behind her back. "AHH! I forgot the paper! The sigh up paper for both of us!" Sango yelled, panicking, and began to run back home. "Wait! We don't need them! We could use any paper for the students to sign up in!" Kagome yelled, but was to late. Sango had already made a curve and was gone out of sight. '_I'll just sign Sango in first.' _Kagome thought, she pushed the bow around her shoulder and the arrows in its container to make it more comfortable before she took off, running. 

~~~~~

Miroku looked at the girl running quickly towards him, he was standing now and jogging his way to the school. She didn't look like she had trouble with that boomerang, but it was considerate to ask. "Hello beautiful maiden!" He began, standing in front of her path, making her startled and trip. He held out his hands and almost accidentally… "YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled, and regained her balance, she held one arm around her chest protectively and swung Hiraikotsu at him, he barely dodged it and fell on his butt, his staff was on the ground next to him. "Now you made me late for the school! I needed the sign up papers!" Sango yelled, and hit him over the head with Hiraikotsu when he got up, this time he was still standing. "Your going to The Martial Arts School?" Miroku asked with a grin, it was the only school to start this day, he patted his head where she had hit him, to was going to spend a whole summer with a beautiful lady as her! "You could use any paper, but you do need to sign into the school." Miroku calmly said after she explained, with his charming voice. "Would you bear my child-*Bonk* OW!" He yelled, he picked up his spear and ran besides her. He snuck peeks at her but held his face forward as they ran quietly together. 'Why is he looking at me! W~h~a~t a pervert!' Sango thought as she looked at him with the corner of her eyes, but forced not to smile. 'He _does _have a cute face.' She thought, looking at his long black hair tied neatly into a ponytail, and traveled up to his face. It has only been 4 minutes, but to her, it was to long. In that time he groped her um…twice, and failed three times. "Are you going alone?" He said at last, breaking the secret stare they gave each other, oh yea, the quiet too.

~~~~

Kagome stared into the school with a shock expression. There were students everywhere! '_How are all of them going to get into the school if there is only 5 teachers! It's only 20 student per class!' _Kagome blocked it off and kept staring at all the students, they were suppose to be only 7-16 years old, she was only 17, now she felt really small. Some of them were only one inch shorter then her.

Inuyasha dashed quickly to the school, seeing the crowed of students, but there was only one teacher there so far, it was a women with a fan of some sort that looked like some kind of . Oh, and an old hag, probably Lady Kaede, he only knew her as the owner of the school. He leap off the stone fence of the school and almost land right into a girl with raven black hair. He almost fell on the arrows she carried on her back. 'Ouch…' He did an air flip and landing next to her, she jumped at the sight of him when he jumped down and fell on her butt. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you-" Kagome apologize dusting off her kimono. "Where were you doing there anyways bitch! I could've fallen on you!" He spat, glaring that the girl with her bangs covering her eyes. "Your cryi-" " WHY YOU! I WAS APOLOGIZING AND YOU DARE TO CALL ME BITCH!" She fumed, she pulled out her bow and whacked him over the head. "What the hell is that for!" "For being a jerk!" She yelled back at him with much of a tone he used, and walked off. He held out his sword as if ready to use it, but slammed in back it inside the saya and walked the opposite way.

(VIP)

Saya~

*sword sheath, scabbard*

"We have more interesting teacher's this year huh Kirara." "That we do Rin." The two sixteen year old girls giggled at the to be couple, they were so cute together! And they both left and joined their group of friends. (Guess who they are! Please review and tell me who do you think should be the students! I already have some idea, but there is only 5 of them, They are Kohaku, Rin, Kirara, Shippou, and Souta! Need more! They have to be young, cant be kik, kagura or kouga and so on like that, they already have a role! Suggestions please!)

~~~~~

"They will be a perfect couple!" Sango said clapping her hands as she neared the school gates. "Ok! Then it's a deal! You'll have to do something for me if you cant get those two together by the end of the winter of this year! (school starts in the summer and ends on January)" "Deal! If I win you'll so pay!" Sango grinned, they have been talking about Inuyasha and Kagome some parts. 'He's stubborn, he's over protective…he's strong…and not very sensitive…and shy about his feelings. That's what Kagome all wanted! Miroku is going to suffer!' Sango giggled to herself quietly, entering the school. "You have a cute voice." Miroku said to her, smiling charmingly. "Is that one of your pick up lines." Sango said coldly giving a glare at him before walking off. "Wha…" Miroku was left standing behind, watching her back, with a pained expression before he too left that spot in search for his friend. '_Why did I say that_.' Sango thought to herself, looking around the crown for Kagome. Sango couldn't think of any reason…but it could be that she was- Sango brushed it aside when she say a fair black haired girl. "Kagome!" Sango yelled, excusing herself after each time she bumped into someone. Sango had it all planed out, she was going to introduce kagome and Inuyasha first and work up on their that. '_That's really not a plan is it_…' Sango thought to herself. *sweat drop* '_I'm soooooo~o not letting that perverted wanna be monk win!' _Sango smiled innocently at her friend, finally reaching her. She place her weapon down, her friend looking at her suspiciously, but shrugged. "We're all signed up! I got the papers!" Kagome yelled, she went over and when to their part of where she will give a demonstration in what she will teach. Sango spot, there was signs everywhere, was right next to hers, then some girl and two other boys. 

"Kagome~e do you love me…" Sango said sweetly, with large brown eyes. Kagome sweat drop and slide away form her now ex-friend. "Aa…I guess, as a friend…" Kagome looked nervously at her, she knew Sango wanted her to do something…This was her trick she always played on Sango! "Great!" Sango yelled, leaving their weapons on the table that was set up there, and grabbed her friends arm, dashing off. 

Kagome fell to the floor when Sango ran faster then the speed of light and grabbed Hiraikotsu and came back to her. "What's that for?" Kagome asked nervously at the sight of Sango looking evilly at one of the sighs, it read. 'Miroku.' "Just incase." Sango said and pulled Kagome to a table that read, 'Inu-Yasha.' '_They must be the two other teachers…_' Kagome thought, looking at the two empty wooden carved table, shaded partly by a sakura tree. She saw a quiet handsome *not her type though, to bad* leaning against it, looking like he was talking to himself. "Miroku…" Sango said acidly through her new grown fangs. "Lady Sango, it's a pleasure to met you." Miroku said with the very same smile he always had. 'Why would she hate me that much…' Miroku thought to himself, but kept it only in his head. He nudged his chin up to the tree, telling Sango something.

"Kagome. I want you to met Inu-Yasha. He's a friend of Mir- he will be perfect for -" "YOU!" The two yelled at each other at once. "Are you frecken stocking me or something wench!" Inu-Yasha spat at her from above the tree branch where he sat. He had to laugh at her expression, but she did look cute when she was mad… 'FEH!' He quickly beat that though out of his head. She was so annoying! "WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU! THAT YOU WOULD CALL ME THAT! I DO HAVE A NAME! IT'S K~A~G~O~M~E!" Kagome spat at him, well the tree at least, she wasn't able to get it to reach him.

"I guess the bet is in my favor." Miroku whispered behind Sango's shoulder, leaning close to her ear. Sango blush, feeling a shiver go down her back, his breath tickled her ear. She held her breath *BAM!!* Miroku flew 20 feet away, landing lightly, doing a beautiful twist and tornado flip. Sango hearing clasp and whistling from behind her, but did have a giant purple hand print on his left cheek. "What a show off." Sango said quietly to herself, with her fist held up to her face level, it having one of those exploding anger sign. That looks like a outlined plus sigh.

__

'I can't believe I might loses!!!' Sango whined mentally to herself, looking at the quarreling couple, kagome was holding tightly to her bow, Inuyasha right in front of her. He must have jumped down a while ago, right now….he was yelling at her face still, kagome doing the same.

"YOU-" "-BAKA!" "-JERK-"

"Who CARES-" " -FEH!" "SHUT UP!" "AHHH! DON'T CRY!" He yelled, grabbing her shoulders, shacking her shoulders, lifting her chin up to face him. Kagome looked into his sunrise eyes, orange mixed with red and yellow, shocked at what she saw. She started like it was hours, then pushed him away from her. "That's where your wrong!" Kagome yelled, pulling her arrow back on the bow, certainly there was no longer any tears in her eyes. 

~~~~

"INU-YASHA!!! I'm going to KILL you!!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lounges, shooting arrows at him. 'SANGO! How could you think I would like _him_!!' Inuyasha immediately ran with his sword jangling at his side, smiling, the students already moved to the side watching with a picnic all set up with food and tea. (there was no popcorn there! Lol)

Kagome pulled back another arrow, aiming again, as she missed 2 and Inuyasha blocked 3 with his sword, and one shot his wide red kimono, but only the sleeve of it. (and it is suppose to be red! I seen it change colors before! Pink and light purple!! Lol)

Kagome aimed, looking at the target. He smirked a stood in place. He held his tin long sword at its handle, but facing him, it flat laid against his right arm, that was posed horizontally across his face, covering his smirk mischievously. "_DIE!!!!!!!!!!!" _Kagome let loose the arrow, the wind actually blowing up some of the girl student's skirt and the tree leaves. "_MIROKU!!!!!!" _Sango yelled, pulling his ear. She dragged him away from that sight, Miroku with a blush and pained expression on his face, all of his lower body dragging dirt.

(just reminding you, everyone is human. But iy still have his white hair! Eheheh)

The arrow ripped through the air, swiftly and rapidly at him. The arrow impacted on his sword, Inuyasha eyes widen, as was kagome. '_What have I done…' _"**_INUYASHA_**!!!" Kagome cried, tears dropping to the lively soft grass. She moved her legs, running towards him, reaching out her hand.

'_Kagome never did that before…' _Sango looked disbelievingly, startled at the wind blowing in her face and only could make out the red that flew in the wind. Blood mixed in with the gust of wind and leaves, his hand gripping the other end of the sword, piercing his hand. The arrow pushed him back, his feet pushing against the ground. Gritting his teeth, he force the impact back at it, the arrow ricocheted and heading the opposite way, heading right at Kagome. 

Screams where heard, before he distinguish that Kagome had called out to him again . "**_INUYASHA_**!!" He quickly dashed forward it, he watch as Kagome's figure grow closer to his sight. He sped up, catching sight of her figure. With the arrow flying through the air at his left, her held the sword up, sticking it down with the flat end of his sword, Tetsusaiga. He lunged forward, knocking Kagome on the ground just for possible chance of measure that the force of his sword had no influence.

~~~~

The wind died down, the dirt falling back to the ground. No longer will the girls hold their skirt down and Sango would be able to un blind fold him. 

Inuyasha kept his body flat down, HE DIDN'T WANT IT TO HIT HIM TOO! His face buried in her hair, he pushed with his arms, his hand touching the grass, his armor kimono socked dark red at the sleeve. His hair framed his feature, handing like curtains down to the floor, shielding kagome face as well.

"How cute…" Rin exclaimed, pulling onto Kirara's sleeve. The boys errr…. "That's so gross!!!" Shippou whispered, but shouted into Souta's ear. "The fighting was cool though!" Kohaku yelled, pointing the arrows that was a third way deep into the tree that was unfortunately there, and then the last arrow, that laid about the floor, broken into four pieces. Two pair of the same size, one pair shorter then the other, but that's not the weird part. It took the shape of a heart.

Inu-Yasha stared into her teary eyes, it falling fluently effortlessly down the side of her cheeks. He caresses touched her cheeks with his right hand (not bleeding) with delicate softness of his back hand. 

~~~

Sango nudged Miroku , well…., more like elbowed him, in the stomach. "IM GOING TO WIN THE BET~T" Sango screamed, running around, Miroku going after her to shut her mouth.

'So…there's a bet going on huh…' Someone thought as others did. The couple also unfortunately didn't hear anything of that sort, until a thunders roar of applause was made, both broking away with flushed faces.

~~~

Only Miroku groaned as Sango continued to 'nudged' him in his middle section. 

'This 'ot to get interesting.' A women thought, watching the reddened two. 'I wonder if this is going to be a weakness Naraku would need to know about.'

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!! PLEWWSSSS!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! LEAVE ME YOUR EMAIL AND I'LL WRITE YOU WHEN I DO!!!! JUST REVIEW!!!!!!

CHECK THIS OUT TO!!! ITS MY OTHER STORY!!!

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=835180


	2. Chapter 1: The bet, and the students are...

Anything Goes Martial Arts School

Don't own any of the Inuyasha casts!!! As sad as it is…

Please REVIEW!!! I really need it! that's the only reason im even writing my second fic! 

Please take some time to review! It's less then 20 seconds! 

****

PLEASE REVIEW!! READ AND REVIEW!!!

Last chapter:

Ok, im sorry! In the last chapter where a girl thought, 'blah blah weakness blah Naraku blah you get the idea, just wanted to say that I didn't introduce her yet! So I made a typo, I shouldn't have written: She thought. Because the person was never properly introduced in the story yet, so I apologize.

~~~~change in of another place

…….A gap in time that passed

ANAuthor's Note

^^^^^POV

(there are no demons in this fic, but Inuyasha still has white hair he inherited from his father, so does Sess) 

Chapter One

The Demonstration 

"What is going on!!" The respectful looking old women (for iy's point of view it would be old hag) shouted on the top of the stairs that led into a large hallway of the school. The ground beneath her, gray of pavement of stone that laid flatten for years in age, the tiles of the school like gigantic shrine temple massed in its glory with enchanting color of green, like the very grass and leave. The very wooden carved fence build around the school, decorated with carvings of the beauty of mother nature. 

She looked at the disoriented mess of the school's front yard, leaves scattered about in an unknown fashion, students grouped in large amounts, all crowed in the fairly large yard. Worst was setting her eyes (in my fic, she doesn't wear an eye patch) on the four little teachers that caused it all. Oh, how she wished they were still little, but even then…did you know what they did to the little play room when they where there! And only for one hour too! She pushed that aside for now….She looked at the ruined wooden tables that _was_ set up and standing, now knocked down and destroyed in a terrible manner. 

"HE did it!" "She did it!" "It was HIM! "It was you!" "NOOOO y~o~u!" Kagome yelled, pointing her index finger at his forehead, pushing him down with it. Only having him point back at her, and pushing just as hard.

"Aaaaa…." Sango whined at the sight, she was ruined! "Shut up Miroku!" Sango hissed before he could even manage a single word out of his mouth, only having it hang open. "That's not fair! I didn't even say anything yet! Besides! Im going to win! Nah nah nah a!" Miroku mocked at her enjoying greatly at her expense, holding his hands up to his head like antlers and sticking his tongue out. "Bite this!" Sango yelled, smacking his chin up with her right palm. "**OUCH**!" Miroku hollowed, his poor tongue painfully hanging out_. 'She didn't have to go that far…_' He thought to himself, looking at her for the corner of his eyes, she still had that frown on her face. '_Now…what should I make her do WHEN I win_…' Miroku thought with a grin on his face, his hand posing as if he was a detective, cupping his chin. "Don't do that!" Sango shivered, hitting him over the head. "You haven't won yet!" 

****

^Author's Note**^**

sorry for this mild information, I haven't considered the consequences that may befall on the loser yet. I would much appreciate it if you have any suggestions that you would like to send me. I will email you about it and see if it would be possible to fit in my story. Thank you. And I apologize once again for this interruption.

Ps, please review and tell me your suggestion, and if you would like it to be voted, and please leave your email as well, I will contact you as soon as I possibly can.

~Michelle

^___________^

……..

"AWWW!" Shippou whined, pulling the rake towards the pile of collected leaves. "It's not that bad." Kirara simple said, smiling at him, her long hair slightly curved outwards reaching to her back. Her white hair band, holding back her bangs. Shippou blushed, averting his eyes on the pile of leaves on the ground. 

"I'm sorry for this delay, but after there is no longer a single leaf on the ground that I can see," The principle/owner of the school said, standing in front of the entrance of the beautifully decorated school.

"What, 'bout a meter away?" "Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed at him, both holding their own rake, she jabbed him in the stomach with the end of hers, shutting him up. "Oof!" She glared at him, both keeping each other in their sight…well, until it just got awkward for the both of them anyways… "I WIN!" Inuyasha yelled cheerfully as a child might be, after kagome got fed up and turned away. "Shut UP! It's because of you that we're stuck doing this chore!" 

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT STARTED IT!"

"NO, YOU!"

"NO, YOU ARE!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

let's go back to the other couple (m/s), I don't think these two are finish yet…

*sweat drop* "Even I thought they would stop by now~w…" Miroku blabbed on, his jaw moved but then noting came out, his mouth starting to close, he gulped looking past Sango's shoulder at three of the young girls, students of course, that where heading by. "Hm…MIROKU!" Sango bashed him over the head with her boomerang, leaving a large bump to grow. "Sango…" He whined, caressing his head, but smiled otherwise. She was jealous. Miroku looked at her face, she frowned with the smallest of tainted red on over her nose, turning away from his glare with her arms crossed, her boomerang strapped firmly around her shoulder.

~~~

"Ahem, students! You are the few chosen ones that will be able to attend our dojo. As you know, this is a year's course. Starting in the summer till spring, take all you need for this year, especially warm blankest for snow in winter, you will all be assigned rooms with your partner. The teachers," Kaede turned her head scarcely towards the *young and immature* new sensei that stood behind her. "Inu-Yasha and Miroku, and Kagome and Sango, will be in two of the bottom story. And I welcome you to you new home for the year." Kaede watched them crowed around, speaking of rooms and other things. 

"I believe it would be best if you show your students a demonstration so that they could choose which class they want to attend." Kaede nodded, and walked into the Dojo Entrance, walking to her room (masters!) in the 'home.' 

…….

"Lets start with something that might interest you." Miroku smiled at his adoring students, well…only because he had a weapon in his hand. The five teachers spread out among the space they had, with a table that lied a piece of paper for them to in role for the class. Miroku placed his hand squarely in the middle of his spear, with steady hand, the spear whipped around his fingers, like it was being flipped in thin air. The section of the students stared in awe as they watched him, speaking of a possibility of join this particular class. Miroku smiled, he made a stop and hit the end of the spear to the grass. "There is more to a spear then shoving it into someone's guts, same to other weapons, like a sword. He walked up to the table, placing an empty can to the table. Stepping several meters away from it, he stood for a moment, taking in a deep breath. He raised his spear, and the spear whipped through the air straight down to the ground, sending a rapid breeze. 

"Wha…" Miroku stared dumbly, looking at the can, which still stood up at its spot. He heard a ramble from the kids as he walked up to the can. He held the can firmly to the can, lifted it.. 

"INUYASHA!" Miroku shouted, still trying to pull the GLUED can off from the table. Inuyasha leaned against one of the trees near by, his audience now taking their place with Miroku's as instructed. He smirked at his adopted brother with his arms crossed, in one hand, he held a sword. "Dear _brother_, shall we have a go at it?" Miroku smiled back at him, he held his spear at his side, its tip pointing upwards. Within another second, they engaged at each other with their weapons. The smashing of metal, they were face to face, they pushed their weapons back, both of them jumped a few meters back. The two uniting sections of students erupted with cheers and awed sounds. Their sensais launched themselves at each other, both of them blocking each other's stick. Inuyasha did a backwards flit with a twirl, he was always the one to be quicker on his feet, he held his sword pointing down in a slope above his head. Miroku grinned back at him, and he held the same position as Inuyasha's sword. "This is what I mean when I said, there is more to a weapon then driving it into your opponent. With a swift slash of their weapons, a whirl of wind burst from their artilleries, the winds clashed between them, everyone's hair swirling about. 

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" Sango yelled from her spot, some of her hair coming out of her low braid. She held up her enormous boomerang, with a hurl of it, it swung and rotated in the air, flying straight at them. In a nick of time, they dodged it in safety, the massive turn back, Sango raised her hand, catching a hold of its strap and posed it ready for another whirl. She launched it again as her audience walked over to the united students, and sat down to watch. Miroku knocked it lightly with his spear, doing a flip with one hand backwards. Inuyasha stood his ground as it sailed his way, he swung his sword, sending it towards a different direction. "AH!" Kagome ducked from the boomerang, missing her by just an inch, it whirled till it hit a target sign on the tree, with it, some arrows. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, she withdrew an arrow from the pouch on her back, taking instant aim, letting it fly towards the person with white silk hair. Inuyasha smiled, and easily knocked it aside with his sword. 

"Now students, this is a new technique you will be learning." Kagome grinned back at him, she extract five arrows from her sack, taking aim with all five arrows. Inuyasha gave a short stunned expression before composing himself again. "Here's my new target." Kagome released the string of the bow, sending all the arrows soar. *Gulp*… Inuyasha posed himself, he was able to knock the first three that came a little sooner then the others, hitting it to the ground. The forth one sailed more to his left, he smack it with his left hand, it glaze his skin before being pushed off target. The firth one, he had to incline backwards, missed and flew past him. Kagome recognized the lady behind Inuyasha, she was the other sensei at this school, and well of to defend herself, but all she had was a sleek fan. 

The fifth teacher flashed out her fan, with a wave of it, a thrust of wind flew across. Striping grasses from the ground. The arrow lost is focus blindly souring in mid air 15 degrees back. "AHHH!" Miroku yelled, almost fainting when the arrow almost hit just beneath his private where he sat. Sango snapped her fingers. 'Shoot…'

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Kagura." She said politely, standing with her fan closed as she walked up to them. "Hello fair lady." Miroku zig zag between people, meeting Kagura first. He clasped her hand, his eyes dreamy. "Will you bear my-" "Bear it yourself!" Sango hissed, pulling Miroku by the ear back. 'OUCH'

"That's an unusual weapon." Kagome said to her, interested in it. Kagura smiled at her, but said nothing. The students separated and strolled to the papers, signing their names. Kaede soon came in afterwards, announcing that they would start tomorrow, and should pair up to their rooms. Inuyasha and Kagome walked ahead, entering the entrance of the enormous building that laid behind the equally massive construction what was separated into many different dojos and classroom. The students as well as Miroku, along with Sango as he pulled her back for a private converse. "It has just be a day and they don't seem to be getting along very well. Do you want to back up on our bet?" Miroku smirked at her, either of them noticing the six students lingering behind them. "It ain't over till Inuyasha dies by Kagome." Sango shot back just a confident; she turned away from him and walked along Kagome. 'Now…what should I make her do…'

"A bet on our sensei's relationship?" Shippou thought with menace, clasping his hands together. Kanna, Kirara, and Rin smiled back at the boys, smirking as they nod. "Winners split everyone's life savings. We say they get together." The girls smirked, (iy/kag and Mir/san) holding out a pouch with their united currency. "Deal, influence is allowed then." Kohaku and Souta added in, taking out their own money. 

"Anyone caught is withdrawn from the bet!" 

"Let the manipulating begin!" They all yelled, last ones to be entering through the doors.

~~~~~~~~~

You know what im going to say. So review! Leave your email if you want me to tell you when I update! And tell me too so I know!

I also started a Harry potter fanfic, but I'm going to post it up as a side story when his fic is finished, or one of my others. Its just going to continue after one of my iy fics is finished. I decided that since I started so many fics and never being able to finish it. Ok, that's it. 

Have fun reading my fics! I have a double personality as you find out in how I write each of my fics. -_-;;


End file.
